vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Geiz Myokoin
|-|Geiz Myokoin= |-|Geiz= |-|Geiz Revive Goretsu= |-|Geiz Revive Shippu= |-|Geiz Majesty= Summary Geiz Myokoin (明光院 ゲイツ Myōkōin Geitsu) is a member of the Resistance from 2068 who fights as Kamen Rider Geiz (仮面ライダーゲイツ Kamen Raidā Geitsu) against the reign of Ohma Zi-O. To change his apocalyptic future, he travels to 2018 with Black Woz and Tsukuyomi in an attempt to guide Sougo Tokiwa away from his fate as Ohma Zi-O. In an alternative series of events during Oma's Day, he defeated Sougo and became Geiz Revive (ゲイツリバイブ Geitsu Ribaibu), which was expedited by White Woz until his disappearance from the timeline. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, likely much higher | Low 7-C, Varies with Rider Armors | High 7-C, possibly 4-B, Varies with Rider Armors | At least 4-B | Unknown Name: Geiz Myokoin, Kamen Rider Geiz, Keito Myokoin (Due Oma Zi-O's timeline reset) Origin: Kamen Rider Zi-O Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Member of the Resistance, Kamen Rider, Savior (As White Woz's Timeline), Student (Due Oma Zi-O's timeline reset) Powers and Abilities: |-|Geiz=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation with Ziku Driver and Ridewatches, Weapon Mastery, Hand to Hand Combat, Energy Manipulation (Most of his attacks are energy-based), Enhanced Senses (Indication Butterfly is a visual device that gathers sensors with a viewing angle of 300 ° in a compound eye shape, can react greater than normal human), Information Analysis (Gee Signal and D-Battle Sensor are devices that gathers enemy's data and predicts enemy's movement in real time), Power Mimicry and Statistics Amplification when using Rider Armor (Can use main ability of previous heisei riders by equip Rider Armors and increase capabilities as same as the original one), Time Travel with his Time Majin, Summoning, Soul Manipulation (Can summons Parka Ghosts, a soul of heroic spirits, to assist him in combat) and Pseudo-Flight via Ghost armor. Enhanced Speed and Vehicle Manipulation (Can launch Shift Cars to attack the enemy also can move with super speed with based on Kamen Rider Drive) via Drive Armor. Night Vision and limited X-Ray Vision (with Ultimate Finder Indication Butterfly) via Faiz Armor. Magic (Can use Fire-based magic attack which based on original rider, Wizard), Chain Manipulation (Can creates magical chain to bind enemy), Size Manipulation (Can grow the size of his leg to attack enemy) and Forcefield Creation (Can create magical barriar) via Wizard armor. Vehicular Combat (He can summon a bike as a weapon or transport) and Game Area Creation via Genm Armor. Video Game Physics and Game Area Creation via Ex-Aid Armor. Ice Manipulation (Can shoot arrow of ice to freeze the enemy), Mathematics Manipulation via Build Armor. Pseudo-Flight and Empathic Manipulation via Bibiru Armor (Changes his Ghost Ridewatch into Bibiru Ridewatch by his phasmophobia, and uses his fear performing a surprise attack) |-|Geiz Revive=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Hand to Hand Combat, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses with Indication Spartan, Information Analysis with D-Battle Sensor, Regeneration with Boosted Strike Suit (Restore damage automatically), Mode Switching (Geiz Revive can switch 2 modes), Statistics Amplification with Regicide Time Arms and Legs (Increase more punching and kicking power), Enhanced Strength, Defense with Goretsu Mode. Super Speed and Flight with Shippu Mode. Time Manipulation (Revive Gouretsu's power compresses time to strengthen Geiz's power and robustness, while Revive Shippu's power expands time itself to boost Geiz's speed). Attack Potency: Athlete level (He is member of Resistance that he was trained to fight against the evil tyrant, also he trained more after he got Geiz Revive Ridewatch), likely much higher (Hit Another Zi-O and knocked him back, albeit his hands bled in the process) | Small Town level (Evenly matched against Base Zi-O, defeated Another Riders who derived from the original own in their base forms), Varies with Rider Armors | Large Town level (Fought against Another Ryuki and Another Ryuga who comparable to their orignal own), possibly Solar System level (Defeated Odin who overwhelmed Zi-O Decade Armor, defeated Barlckxs along with Zi-O Oma Form by the Heisei Rider Kick), Varies with Rider Armors | At least Solar System level (Stronger than before, fought against Woz Ginga Finaly) | Unknown Speed: At least Normal Human with At least Subsonic reaction speed (Comparable to Sougo) | At least Subsonic (Comparable to Zi-O) | Massively Hypersonic (Keeps up Diend), likely Sub-Relativistic (Keeps up Barlckxs) | Sub-Relativistic, much higher with Shippu Mode (Blitzes Woz, Keeps up Worms, Punch Hopper and Another Kabuto in Clock Up's speed) | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human | Superhuman, Varies with Rider Armors | Superhuman, Varies with Rider Armors | Class 50 | Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Small Town Class, Varies with Rider Armors | Large Town Class, possibly Solar System Class, Varies with Rider Armors | At least Solar System Class, much higher with Goretsu Mode | Unknown Durability: Athlete level | Small Town level, Varies with Rider Armors | Large Town level, possibly Solar System level, Varies with Rider Armors | At least Solar System level, much higher with Goretsu Mode | Unknown Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: *'Ziku-Driver:' Transformation device *'Ridewatches:' Transformation trinkets *'Ridewatch Holder:' A strap to carry Ridewatches *'Zikan Zax:' Geiz's personal weapon *'Zikan Jaclaw:' GeizRevive's personal weapon *'Faizphone X:' Upgraded version of the Faiz Phone , Communication device *'Shift Speed Speeds:' Autonomous attack units provided by DriveArmor *'Faiz Shot Shot:' FaizArmor's replica of the SB-555C Faiz Shot accessed using the Faizphone X *'Faiz Pointer Pointer:' FaizArmor's replica of the SB-555L Faiz Pointer accessed using the Faizphone X *'Drill Crusher Crusher:' BuildArmor's personal weapon based on the Drill Crusher *'Gashacon Breaker Breakers:' Ex-AidArmor's personal weapon based on the Gashacon Breaker Intelligence: Gifted (He has combat skills that he was a member of Resistance, also he can handle many Kamen Riders he knows but not more than Woz) Weaknesses: Can be defeated or become disadvantaged by using the Rider power that same as him. He's afraid of something scary like ghost etc, but Bibiru Armor take this weakness to make surprise attack or perform finisher at the enemy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Base Form *'Time Burst:' His main rider kick. Can be variable which depending on Rider Armors he equipped. **'Omega Time Burst:' His main finisher of Ghost Armor which based on Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Tamashii. it's likely variation of Omega Drive (Ore) Kick with combining energy onto his foot by summoned parka ghosts. **'Hissatsu Time Burst:' His main finisher of Drive Armor which based on Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed. He rapidly punches the enemy many times or sends multiple Shift Tires flying at the enemy. **'Exceed Time Burst:' His main finisher of Faiz Armor which based on Kamen Rider Faiz. it's likely variation of Faiz's Crimson Smash or Grand Impact. **'Strike Time Burst:' His main finisher of Wizard Armor which based on Kamen Rider Wizard's Flame Style. He expands Zikan Zaxe into gigantic axe to cleave the enemy or coats it in flame and cleaves the enemy **'Critical Time Burst (Genm):' His main finisher of Genm Armor which based on Kamen Rider Genm Level 3. He runs around the enemy at high speed, destroying any enemies in his track, if any, then delivers a powerful Rider Kick that destroys the enemy. **'Vortex Time Burst:' His primary main of Build Armor which based on Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Form. He slides on energy chart and stabs the enemy by Drill Crusher Crusher or delivers a rider kick the enemy. **'Critical Time Burst (Ex-aid):' His main finisher of Ex-aid Armor which based on Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2. He jumps up and hits the enemy with the Gashacon Breaker Breakers before jumping around the enemy and delivering a kick. **'Bibiru Time Burst:' His main finisher of Bibiru Armor, after being scared by the enemy, He summons two energy eyeballs from his shoulder and covers himself within blue spirit energy, that rams the enemy. *'Giwa Giwa Shoot: ' His main rider shooting of Zikan Zax in Yumi Mode. Can be variable by using the power of other ridewatches. **'Cross-Z:' Shoots a Chinese dragon energy to attack at the enemy. **'Knight:' Shoots blue-coloured energy blast with a blue whirlwind to the enemy. **'Wizard:' Shoots an ice arrow to freezes the target and shoots a fire arrow to destroy it. *'Zakkuri Cutting:' His main rider slash of Zikan Zax in Ono Mode. Can be variable by using the power of other ridewatches. **'Geiz:' Slashes enemy with red-coloured energy. **'Ghost:' Slashes enemy with orange-coloured spiritual energy. As Geiz Revive *'Goretsu Mode' **'Ichigeki Time Burst:' Upgraded version of Time Burst. **'Noko Setsuzan:' Delivers a powerful strike to the enemy with Jikan Zaclaw Noko Mode. **'Super Noko Setsuzan:' Upgraded version of Noko Setsuzan. *'Shippu Mode' **'Hyakuretsu Time Burst:' Upgraded version of Time Burst. **'Tsume Renzan:' Delivers several slash attacks to the enemy or shoots massive amounts of blue-energy darts with Jikan Zaclaw Tsume Mode to destroy multiple enemies at once. Key: Geiz Myokoin | Base Form (Pre Rider Time : Ryuki) | Base Form (Post Rider Time : Ryuki) | Geiz Revive | Geiz Majesty Note: As his Geiz Majesty uses all secondary Heisei Kamen Riders' powers, it is not recommended to make VS matches with that Key until all Heisei Kamen Riders' Profiles are complete. Gallery FUTURE GUARDIAN 明光院ゲイツ(CV 押田岳)|Kamen Rider Geiz - Future Guardian Debut Kamen Rider Geiz Revive| KRZiO-Geizghost.png|Ghost Armor KRZiO-Geizdrive.png|Drive Armor KRZiO-Geizfaiz.png|Faiz Armor KRZiO-Geizwizard.png|Wizard Armor KRZiO-Geizgenm.png|Genm Armor KRZiO-Geizbuild.png|Build Armor KRZiO-Geizexaid.png|Ex-aid Armor Kamen_Rider_Bibiru_Geiz.jpg|Bibill Armor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Weapon Masters Category:TV Characters Category:Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Time Travelers Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Magic Users Category:Speedsters Category:Tier 10 Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Claw Users Category:Drill Users Category:Axe Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Gun Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Mathematics Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Fear Users Category:CR Members Category:Students